Site Rules/Chat Rules
These are the chat rules,make sure you read them all (If you're new,that is) Kicks and Bans What is a kick? In short, it is a quick way to remove the user from chat without baninng them, if you are kicked it means you have done something wrong and you need to stop. What about a ban? A ban is a way to remove you from chat for a set amount of time, when you are banned there is always a reason and it means you have been warned and kicked several times and yourefused to hange your behavior. The Rules 1.DON'T BE A DOUCHE: There's almost no need to explain,just don't be so annoying 2.WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE: This wiki is about a character in a kids show, do you think you can just go around swearing like a drunk sailor? You can swear, but try to not abuse cussing. 3.NO SEXUAL TALK: Almost the same thing with rule number 2,except you'll be banned at the first signs of breaking this rule. 4.DON'T MESS WITH THE MODS/ADMINS: If you're trying to troll or mess with a mod or admin,you're just begging to be banned for a long time,you must respect all users, but mostly the guys that can permanantly get you off the chat. 5.DON'T SPAM AT ALL: It doesn't matter if you're spamming caps, stretching for no reason, or putting one word or letter for each post, spamming is wrong and you will get kicked and a verbal warning for the first time and a ban if the user does it again. 6.NO ADVERTISING: If you link a wiki in the open chat,you'll get a 1 week ban for opening the doors to some douche entering another wiki just to be annoying. 7.DON'T POST SHOCK SITES OR SCREAMERS: Don't try to fool anyone into entering a screamer video/site,you will get a 1 day ban if you do so. 8.NO ROLEPLAYING: You are not allowed to RP in open chat, keep the RPing to PM, you'll be kicked if you RP in open chat. 9.NO ASCII ART: For the love of Celestia,you don't know how INFURIATING it is when someone enters the chat and posts a huge picture made with characters (Like a Pokemon,a pony,etc.). Small ASCII, like a sword or the classic Table Flip = ok, but GIGANTIC ASCIIs like a huge Pokemon = 1 week ban, no warning, you're just banned. 10.SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH: Doesn't matter if you're not american/english, you must speak english. It's ok if you start speaking in another language, butyou will be kicked if you start speaking engrish (Example: Hai guyz,how do i crete a paige?). 11.NO WIKI DRAMA: Someone is being a jerk to you on other wiki? Another site,perhaps? Well,we don't need to care if you keep complaining about stuff that didn't happen HERE, you'll be kicked. 12.IF SOMEONE IS BANNED,DEAL WITH IT: Oh,so you're sad your friend got banned? Well there's no need to complain, if he/she got banned, he/she got banned, just shut up and deal with it. 13.DON'T ASK FOR BANS: Oh,so someone is being a jerk to you and you want this person be banned? You gotta have a reason to want this person banned, you gotta have a screenshot for evidence. Don't keep saying "(insert mod/admin name here), could you ban this douche?","He keeps being a jerk to me, please ban him!" or "(insert mod/admin name here) I'm gonna kill you if you don't do something about this guy!" If you don't have evidence of what the user did,you'll be banned instead. 14.NO RELIGIOUS TALK: Another black-listed subject, you're not allowed to discuss about God,The Bible,etc. 15.DO NOT USE OFFENSIVE SLANGS: Examples: Nigga,gay,cunt,retard,etc etc,I don't wanna fill this part with swearing and stuff like that. 16.DO NOW MINIMOD: You're probably already going "What the heck is minimodding?" well,it's when a normal user acts like a mod or admin,such as telling users to stop or advising a ban,leave the ban and warning job to the mods and admins,You are able to minimod if the mods and admins are away or are not there at all,but what is recommended is that you take a screenshot of the event and show it to a mod or admin. 17.DO NOT MENTION GOREFICS,CLOPFICS OR .MOV: It's basic,it's just that you're not able to mention Clopfics (I dunno any to make an example),Gorefics (Ex:Cupcakes,Rainbow Factory,etc) or the PONY.MOV series (SHED.MOV,MAGIC.MOV,APPLE.MOV,PARTY.MOV,DRESS.MOV or SWAG.MOV) Admin/Mod only Rules NOTE:If you're not a mod or admin,you don't need to bother with these rules,'K? 'K. 1.IF A PERSON IS BANNED FOR A REASON,DON'T UNBAN THIS PERSON: Ok,let's say that ~Text_will_be_replace_with_username has joined the chat~ Then Text_will_be_replace_with_username starts breaking any rule,posting huge ASCII art, swearing like a drunk sailor or tricking someone into entering a screamer site/video,this person will be banned, if there's another mod/admin,this mod/admin cannot undo the ban, if the ban was accidental or there was no real reason, THEN the person can be unbanned by another mod/admin. 2.DON'T START BAN WARS: *sigh* Do I even have to comment on how STUPID ban wars are? Ban wars happen when a bunch of admins/mods start banning each other for no reason,ban wars are stupid,ban wars are pointless,and they're also really,really annoying. 3.NEVER,NEVER,EVER BAN THE FOUNDER (Mr.Kitty Cat): The only rules the founder has to follow are the No Sexual Talk rule and the No Religious Talk rule.all the others don't matter,the founder can do whatever he wants,if you're a mod or admin,you might be able to ban/block the founder,but if you do so,you're leaving this wiki with a muffin bullet right in your face,in other words,you're getting blocked,FOREVER! Which means you can't leave messages in talk pages,you can't make pages and you can't upload pics,and also you get no muffins. :3 4.(mods only) DO NOT ABUSE RULE BREAKING: This goes for normal users as well, but with mods,you won't be kicked/banned,but you will be demoted, which means you'll get your modship taken away, and you can never get it back. Well, you can always apply to get your modship back, but you probably won't get many support messages. Penalties #First violation: Verbal warning from an admin. #Second violation: Temporary kick from chat. #Third violation: Ban from chat for 2 hours. If you keep violating the rules, your ban will stack up, depending on the rule broken. No-Warning Bans or Kicks The following actions will get you kicked or banned from chat without any warning other than the one the admin places on the reason for banning you. #Posting something on chat that you know is against the rules, especially if you declare you know better. Kick from chat. #Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame. Calling anyone or anything a "fag" or "gay" or any similar words. This is no longer going to result in a warning. This is a ban. We as a whole are fed up with the behavior of using those terms in a derogatory manner. It's not just discriminatory; it's ignorant. 1 day ban from chat. #Do not attempt to dance around the rules by even trying to talk about the above. Do not try to "you know what I mean" things, either. Kick from chat. #ASCII art spamming. 1 day ban. This refers to posting images in ASCII format. #Racism, in any form. 1 week ban from chat. #Posting screamers. 1 day ban from chat. Category:Browse